Angstrum
| charge elemental damage = 175.0 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 5.0 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | aoe physical damage = | aoe impact damage = | aoe puncture damage = | aoe slash damage = | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = 250.0 | aoe crit chance = | aoe crit damage = | aoe stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = | users = Scrambus Comba | introduced = | users = Comba Scrambus }} The Angstrum is a heavy pistol of Corpus design that fires tiny but powerful rockets. Its charge-based trigger allows for firing precise single shots, or emptying the entire magazine as a spread barrage for engaging single heavy targets or large groups. It was released in . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Has a very high base damage - highest initial damage of all secondaries. (Kulstar deals more after the cluster bombs spawn) **Each rocket explodes roughly at a blast radius of 3m. **Has a very high damage capability when modded. *Has two firing modes; single or charged shot. **Charged shot fires extra projectiles. **Single shot has very good accuracy. **High status chance at close-medium range with charged attack due to firing all rockets at once. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Very high recoil generated with every shot. *Weapon cannot be kept charged. It shoots immediately after fully charged. **Charge is also slow, and dependent on the number of rockets in the magazine. More rockets means a slower charge time. **Must reload after each full charge. **Fully charged shot consumes the entire magazine, even when magazine mods are used. **Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. *Dangerous to use in close quarters, as a charged shot can potentially kill the player. **Rockets can explode on teammates, which can cause lethal self-damage. *Has an extremely limited amount of maximum ammo (30). *Difficult to use charged shots at long range due to spread. *Impractical for crowd-control due to rocket blast radii often overlapping, causing wasted projectiles. Magnum Force can help reduce this deficiency, as can a good sniping spot. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. *Multishot will cause partially-charged shots to spread out further, eliminating its long range potential. *Small projectile size and slow projectile speed can make long range shots difficult. *Though small and fast, the projectiles can be struck in mid-air. Like the Ogris, this causes them to explode prematurely. **Potential for a charged barrage to chain-react, with potentially lethal results if user is caught by multiple overlapping blast areas. Tips * Use Magnum Force if you wish to cover a greater area (as there is no secondary counterpart for Firestorm), as the damage bonus granted by this mod can help counteract any loss of damage due to the accuracy penalty. Bear in mind this is at the expense of the Angstrum's charged shots at long range. *If charged and/or a Multishot mod is equipped (Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent), the rockets will fire in a precise shape based on how many rockets are fired, making it easier to aim. *Increasing the magazine size will result in a higher projectile count when firing a totally charged shot. Bear in mind that increasing the magazine size will also increase the time it takes to charge the shot. **Using Slip Magazine, Ice Storm, and Tainted Clip will increase the Angstrum's magazine to 7 (rounded from 6.9). ***With Primed Slip Magazine, it can reach 8 rockets **Combining the magazine build with Barrel Diffusion and/or Lethal Torrent will yield the chance of a totally charged shot firing 21 projectiles. ***With the above primed mod, it can reach 24. **Using the previous combination with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can yield a total of 105 projectiles in one salvo. This is obviously not recommended for low configs. ***Can reach 120 if chances play out. *Gunslinger and/or Lethal Torrent speeds up the charge time, allowing for faster firing rates. This is especially important if one is maximizing magazine capacity, as the charge time for a large magazine can be long. *Mag's Bullet Attractor synergizes well with this weapon, as it allows all the rockets fired to be redirected unto a single target, dealing massive amounts of damage. This is most useful against heavy units like Napalms, and against bosses that have no weak spots like Ambulas. *It is highly recommended to equip a Pistol Ammo Mutation mod to remove practically all ammunition problems. *Lethal Momentum can increase rocket velocity by up to 40%, significantly reducing the amount of lead time required for distant targets. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **Putting Deep Freeze and making use of the secondary elemental damages that use Cold damage can make use of this polarity. Notes * Though the Arsenal adds them together, the Angstrum's rockets and its explosions have separate damage values. The rocket deals 175 blast damage to one target while explosions deal 250 blast damage in an AoE. *Tapping the fire button will let out a single, very accurate rocket which can be used to pick off targets from long or medium range; or be held halfway or fully to release half or the entire magazine respectively, which will cause a wide spread of rockets to cover large groups at closer ranges. *The Angstrum must reach a given level of charge in order to fire a single shot or volley. Use Fire Rate mods such as Gunslinger to reduce the time required to charge. *Use the reload button to cancel charge to avoid unwanted shots. *Keep in mind that Multishot will eliminate the dead-on accuracy of the single shot, as it will cause 2 or 3 rockets to skew outwards, with none of the rockets going right where the reticle is. *The Angstrum's charge cannot be held. The weapon fires as soon as it is fully charged. *Constantly tapping the fire button will not cause this weapon to stall like the Ogris. If you accidentally begin charging the weapon, without meaning to, you can stop the shot simply by spamming your charge button and hitting reload while you prevent the weapon from releasing a rocket. **There is a delay between pressing the fire button, and the rocket actually being ejected. pressing the fire button again before it is ejected will cancel the ejection-jamming like the Ogris. *Unlike a shotgun which shoots a completely random spread, the Angstrum is shown to form a geometrical structure (depending on the grenade quantity) of: **One - A single accurate shot. **Two - Two separate horizontal shots. **Three - A triangle. **Four - Diagonal square. **Five - Pentagon. **Six - Hexagon. **Seven - Hexagon with a center point. **Eight - Pentagon with a center triangle. **Nine - Hexagon with a center triangle. *Angstrum's shots bounce off Nullifiers' barriers rather than exploding, and will detonate upon hitting another solid object. Beware as this includes the player who fired it. Bugs *When using Ivara's ability Navigator on the Angstrum's rockets, they travel extremely slow, rendering them effectively useless. **Firing Angstrum first and then activating Navigator works normally. Trivia *The Angstrum's name is derived from Angstrom, which is a unit of measurement that is roughly 0.1 nanometers in length. *This weapon appears to be of Corpus design, making it their second explosive weapon following the Penta. *When charging, the rockets in the chamber lower into the gun itself. *The Angstrum's concept of a conventional-appearing weapon (pistol in this case) firing rockets is similar to that of the Gyrojet from the 1960s. *Its boxy design is similar to the IMI Uzi MP-2 machine pistol, including the way the weapon can be held. Media AngstrumCodex.png|Angstrum in Codex. A Gay Guy Reviews Angstrum, & The Pocket Rockets - Warframe Warframe Angstrum Warframe U13.3 (New Gun) Angstrum gun review A serious look at Warframe Angstrum Warframe Angstrum Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.3.1 ANGSTRUM BUILD - Warframe Builds 3 forma - Update 17.1 Patch History }} See also *Comba and Scrambus, corpus enemies who often wield modified versions of the weapon. References de:Angstrum fr:Angstrum Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Corpus Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons